<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy birthday by Jae_universe, KitKat19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123953">Happy birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe'>Jae_universe</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat19/pseuds/KitKat19'>KitKat19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Max et Pierre (english) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Strip Tease, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat19/pseuds/KitKat19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max celebrates his 21st birthday during the 2018 Russian Grand Prix. A party is organized by the team, a beautiful race, and later that night, Pierre is expected visit to his hotel room. His birthday was pleasant, if not sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Max et Pierre (english) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628903">Joyeux anniversaire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe">Jae_universe</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here my new story of my work Max &amp; Pierre centred around Max's birthday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 30, 2018. During this Russian Grand Prix day, Max turned 21. For this special occasion, his team organized a little party, with a cake looking like his helmet. Max was hugged here and there, everybody was wishing him a happy birthday, all the team was here, as well as his older mechanics at Toro Rosso, some reporters and photographers. The chocolate cake was delicious but only the luckiest could have a second piece.</p><p>Pierre arrived a bit late. He shook some hands, small talked with some others. Daniel was entertaining everybody with his clowning, so Pierre took this opportunity to go to the man-of-the-day. He approached him from behind, clapped his back with his hand before he put it on his shoulder.</p><p>"Happy birthday," Pierre said while Max was turning around to face him.</p><p>"Thanks!" Max cried out, smiling.</p><p>They hugged each other while the crowd was laughing at Daniel's jokes. With all the hubbub around, Pierre was very close to Max to be sure he was heard.</p><p>"So, what do you feel to be 21 now?" Pierre asked.</p><p>"Oh, I'm aging," Max joked, "but at least now I can drink alcohol all around the world!"</p><p>"And you can eat cake before the race," Pierre laughed.</p><p>"Mmmm yes! Did you taste it?!"</p><p>"Not yet! Tell me, what gift would make you happy?"</p><p>Max though a moment.</p><p>"A victory. But I don't think the Mercedes nor the Ferrari drivers will gift me that." Max added.</p><p>"It's unlikely," Pierre added, "For the victory, I can't help you, but if you think of anything else, tell me!"</p><p>"We'll talk later," Max said while a group of people he hadn't see before approached.</p><p>The few people shook his hand and wished him a happy birthday, Pierre wandered off to take a glass and a piece of cake. He found Daniel, who had finished to entertain the crowd and two mechanics who he began to talk with.</p><p>His phone vibrated in his pocket. Pierre realized it and took out his phone, realized Max had texted him.</p><p>"9 pm, Room 312. Can't wait…"</p><p>Pierre looked for Max in the crowd. He found him. Max, who had watched Pierre's embarrassed face when he had read the message, gave him an interested look. Pierre returned it.</p><p>"… Hey hey, Pierre, you're still with us?" Daniel laughed, moving his hands in front of Pierre.</p><p>Pierre gave up on Max's burning gaze for Daniel's laughing eyes, locked his phone, and put it in his pocket.</p><p>"Of course, Daniel," Pierre asserted with a grin.</p><p>They continued their conversation.</p><hr/><p>8:45 pm. Pierre was in his room, laying on his bed, tapping on his phone with the tip of his long fingers. He had been waiting here for a while. His race didn't last because of a brake problem, so he quickly came back to his hotel, showered, and ate a while ago.</p><p>Okay, time to go now Pierre thought while his phone displayed 8:48. He left his room and took the lift to go up to the next floor. The room 312 was at the end of the corridor, Pierre knocked twice. Max opened the door a few seconds after, only wearing a boxer, drying his hair with a towel. He let Pierre in, who closed the door behind him.</p><p>"You're early," Max noticed when he came back from the bathroom.</p><p>"Yeah," Pierre confirmed taking his shoes off, "I'd been waiting for a long time, I was fed up…"</p><p>"I saw you DNF quickly, what happened?"</p><p>"A brake problem, at the start the pedal was already weird… Brendon had the same issue. Now, we just have to understand where it comes from."</p><p>Max came back in the room, tousled hair. His features showed he was relaxed.</p><p>"I hope you'll find a solution before Suzuka," Max wished.</p><p>"Hope so. And your race?"</p><p>"Amazing, I really had fun! Fifth was the best I could achieve by starting nineteenth and saving the engine."</p><p>"So, you really enjoy your birthday."</p><p>"And the day isn't over yet…"</p><p>Max got closer to Pierre, wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's neck.</p><p>"You said I could ask whatever I wanted," Max whispered.</p><p>"That's not what I exactly said," Pierre answered with a smirk putting his arms around Max's waist, "but in absolute terms, yes."</p><p>A gaze and a knowing smile, Max got closer to Pierre, his face only centimetres apart from Pierre's.</p><p>"I want a fucking orgasm," Max whispered against Pierre's lips.</p><p>"You didn't have enough hormones today?" Pierre teased.</p><p>"Not yet... "</p><p>Max shut up to kiss Pierre. His plump lips knew by heart Pierre's delicate ones, his tongue knew how to find its way to Pierre's mouth without his teeth being an obstacle, his knees were used to flex a bit to adjust to their three centimetres difference. Pierre let his hands wander on Max's boxers and butt caressed it without holding back and felt Max becoming hard against his thigh. Max loosened his grip, Pierre left his lips for his cheek, his jaw.</p><p>"Do you want something special for your birthday?" Pierre murmured between two kisses.</p><p>"Surprise me," Max provoked by tousling Pierre's hair.</p><p>"Have I carte blanche?"</p><p>"Yes. I want an unforgettable twenty-first birthday fuck."</p><p>Max knew how to take risks, and that Pierre was totally able to drag him into extreme practices. By becoming Pierre's lover, he discovered he was a player, the relative shyness of their first times had disappeared, he loved the shivers provoked by their intimate games. Pierre had more than one string to his bow, their sexuality was varied, and tonight, Max wanted and waited from his lover a show of his talents.</p><p>Pierre attacked Max's nipples. He began to pinch them till they were hard enough, leaned to vividly lick his right nipple. Max sighed, Pierre bite his nipple, sucked it while he was strongly caressing the other. Max closed his eyes, his face blushed, he liked so much how Pierre was touching and stimulating his nipples the way he was doing at this moment. Pierre switched place his mouth and his hand, touching Max's right nipple with his hand while ravaging his left with his tongue and his teeth. Max smiled, petted Pierre's hair, ruffling it in every way. Pierre pinched and bite hard the nipples of Max, who flinched.</p><p>"Ouch" Max complained, "why are you getting upset? Your hair is always a mess!"</p><p>"And you, you're always a wind-up," Pierre answered, kissing his chest, "And my hair was styled before coming in your room!"</p><p>"Yeah, sure!"</p><p>"Styled-tousled hair is a style, dear! You have to work on it!"</p><p>Max sighed while Pierre was now kissing his neck.</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>On the other hand, Max wouldn't like to see Pierre with his hair totally styled, like a straight-A student with the side parting. This image of Pierre as a perfect A student made him smile. Pierre was nothing of an exemplary boy. He realized it the first time they slept together.</p><p>Pierre pushed Max till the bed. He sat him down, laid his lips on his with going further, petted his thighs going higher and higher towards his crotch. Pierre stepped back and suddenly straightened up, leaving Max wanting more and smiled in a flirtatious way.</p><p>"Ready for your surprise?" Pierre whispered.</p><p>"Yes," Max confirmed.</p><p>Pierre took the hem of his tee-shirt. He slowly, sensually pulled it, moving it in a sensuous manner. Max blushed when he only saw Pierre's abs, opened more his eyes when Pierre unveiled his pecs. The Frenchman pulled off his tee-shirt under Max's captive eyes, who moved his hand to touch his abs. Pierre slapped the back of his hand.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, you can only touch with your eyes," Pierre explained.</p><p>Max replaced his hand on the bed but didn't fight back Pierre's statement.</p><p>Once his belt opened, Pierre removed it from the pants-loops and put it on the bed, next to Max who was looking at it before coming back to Pierre's half-naked body in front of him. Pierre opened the button, the zip of his pants and let them fall on his ankles. A foot after the other, he got rid of them, and in some slow and circular movements, he sent them near the wall where was the head of the bed. Max could now see his blue boxers, a bulge in the middle, not as prominent of his own but that was just a question of minutes. Pierre put his hands on the hem of his underwear, slid his thumbs in. He slowly pulled the elastic, twisted it in a direction, then another under Max's more and more impatient gaze. He was lowering a side, then the other without giving Max the satisfaction to see what he desperately wanted to see. Pierre turned around, pushed his boxers under his butt in a gracious move, swayed his hips to lower them till his feet to remove them. He straightened up like a feline, felt Max's hot and jerky breath on his ass. Max who was still enjoying the show, only touching with his eyes as Pierre instructed him.</p><p>Pierre rotated to face Max and took care of detailing him. Max only had eyes for Pierre's cock which was pointing towards him and for him, his face was red, his chest was quickly rising and he was breathing by his mouth, his hard-on was now tending his orange boxers which were already wet. Pierre smiled. He made a step towards the bed, put his knees on each side of Max's thighs and straddled him, put his arms around his shoulders. He bent his back and pressed again Max's length, Max who didn't know where to look anymore. Pierre was almost glued to him – his eyes his lips his neck his torso his nipples his stomach his hips his cock his thighs -, Max was devouring him with his eyes without daring to touch him. Pierre brought his face closer and kissed Max, moved his hips and butt to rub against Max's cock and wet underwear.<br/>Pierre looked at Max's dilated pupils, petted his hair.</p><p>"You can touch my ass," Pierre whispered.</p><p>Max pressed his hand against Pierre's butt. He caressed it, it wasn't the part of the Frenchman's body he usually preferred to touch – it lacked relief- but today, Max had the impression it was more round than usual.</p><p>Pierre managed to pull Max's boxers off without letting go of his dominant position, pulled then his legs, grabbing them from the back of the knees. Max's feet abutted on the mattress, Pierre continued to leverage, put Max on his back. He took his belt, slowly slid it on Max's torso who shivered. Under Max's burning eyes, Pierre smiled. Max arched when Pierre brushed his cock with the leather. Hands in his back, Pierre fastened his belt around Max's ankles, so the Dutchman had his ankles tied together, one on the other and both of them on Pierre's lap.</p><p>"Comfy?" Pierre asked.</p><p>"Can't be better," Max whispered before smiling.</p><p>The youngest was once more surprised; he expected Pierre to do something else of his belt.</p><p>Pierre leaned to kiss him, then sucked his lower lip. His fingers slid till Max's perineum and started to draw circles; he varied the strength used according to Max's groans. Pierre moved his face back, without stopping his massage and moved his second hand to the space between their mouths before putting his fingers in Max's who moaned. Pierre pushed his fingers to Max's throat, let them play with his tongue and tickle his roof of the mouth. Max was looking at Pierre with misty eyes, his vocal cords were vibrating like a guitar used to play a piece of Rock 'n' Roll, his body was curling at a pace with Pierre's caresses.</p><p>Pierre removed his fingers from Max's mouth. He penetrated him with his middle and pointer fingers, Max tightened around his fingers squeaking. Pierre had his ring finger, did another back and forth before letting the three fingers far in the dutchman's ass. His thumb quickly joined them, did some back and forth while the trio was still deep inside, and moved like an insect's legs, Max was lucky to have large hips which allowed a quick penetration of an important diameter. Pierre inserted the thumb of his other hand which was still caressing Max's perineum and blocked it in Max, then began a back and forth with the initial trio.</p><p>Max couldn't stop moaning, Pierre was moving and moving again his fingers in him. Max began to have difficulties to breathe, he was hot and was wet, his sight was beginning to be blurry and his legs numb, Pierre's belt strongly rubbed his ankles he couldn't stop moving, like the rest of his body. Pierre hadn't touched his cock so far, and he didn't need to. He had already done that twice, so Pierre knew how to make Max climax without touching him there.</p><p>Pierre exchanged his fingers with his cock. He put saliva on it and pushed it completely, moaned at the same time as Max, only wait a minute before starting his back and forth. Some hurried, quick, deep movements, their bodies perfectly fitting. They were free, without any obstructions, they hadn't been using a condom for a while, since their third time to be precise.</p><p>Pierre's groans were covered by Max's, louder and louder. Max cried out many times Pierre's name when he climaxed, curled when he came on their torsos and necks. His legs strongly squeezed Pierre's body, who came in him some seconds after.</p><p>Pierre fell on Max, pulled out while Max was hugging him. They caught their breath in this position, Max having lowered his tied ankles around Pierre's calves, caressing the arms, shoulders, or back of the other. Pierre rolled on the bed, straightened to remove his belt. Max's ankles were red because of the frictions of the leather on his skin, we could see the irregular edges of the marks from the belt on each one.</p><p>Pierre lied down next to Max, kissed his shoulder. Max was somewhere else; he was blissfully smiling and didn't react to Pierre's kisses.</p><p>"You're okay?" Pierre asked, caressing Max's face.</p><p>"I feel like I'm high," Max said before laughing.</p><p>Pierre preferred kissing his lips, Max was beginning to come to his senses.</p><p>"I want the same gift next year," Max asserted.</p><p>"Very well…"</p><p>Pierre chuckled; Max frowned.</p><p>"I hope your room is well-isolated," Pierre said, moving his fingers on Max's throat like if he was a piano. Max blushed.</p><p>"Oh fuck, I hope as well," Max cried out, rubbing his face, "How embarrassing, shit…"</p><p>"I liked that you shouted my name," Pierre whispered, "on top of it many times… How many times did you exactly tell it? Five? Six? ..."</p><p>Max gently slapped him on the cheek, Pierre let his head fall on the pillow, laughing.</p><p>"Don't count on me for doing it again," Max said.</p><p>"Too bad, it made me instantly cum"</p><p>Pierre slid his hand towards Max's torso, petted it.</p><p>"Mmmm, fuck me, Pierre," the Frenchman mimed, raising his voice, "Oh yes Pierre, mmm Pieeerre…"</p><p>This time, Pierre took it too far. Max blushed deeply and threw himself on him, covered the Frenchman's mouth with his hand, and immobilized him with his body and his seventy-five kilos. Max felt Pierre's smile under his touch, they intensively stared at each other. Max pulled his hand and roughly kissed Pierre, who let him dominate – Max deserved it after Pierre's teasing.</p><p>The calm came back, Max took his place next to Pierre and pulled the sheets to cover him. He slipped into Pierre's arms and settle down against his chest.</p><p>"I didn't know you were cuddly," Pierre said while he played with Max's hair.</p><p>"Shut up, it's my birthday, I do what I want to do," Max gently grumbled, smiling.</p><p>"I stay all night?"</p><p>"Yes, but just for sleeping. And touching my hair"</p><p>Max moved his arm toward the nightstand, his fingers gripped the light switch located above and turned off the light.</p><p>"Goodnight," Max whispered.</p><p>"'Night"</p><p>Pierre stoked Max's hair till he fell asleep a few minutes after, relaxed and smiling. Pierre fell asleep immediately afterwards, his hand still in Max's hair.</p><p>Max had a beautiful birthday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes of the translator:<br/>Hey there! I hope you enjoyed reading it 😊<br/>I tried to keep the spirit of Jae’s original work and to be as close of it as the difference between French and English allows me to, but if you can understand French, go read the original text!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>